


Prince after My Own Heart

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prince Sidon Has Two Penises, Riding, Why is that an actual tag, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: Creamy Heart Soup; It's said that if you share this particular recipe with another, that the two of you will grow closer.Just what the both of them were looking for.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 283





	Prince after My Own Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy V-day have a guy getting plowed by his enormous shark boyfriend

When Link first heard of Creamy Heart Soup, he was initially skeptical that such a recipe could possibly exist.

It had taken him a visit to Gerudo town to confirm that yes, it was real. That was in fact where he even heard of such a thing; he'd overheard two students of Ashai's cooking class talking about it.

Ashai herself even told him most of the ingredients that went into it. The only one she really had any trouble remembering was what the 'heart-shaped' vegetables that were vital to it were. But otherwise, she was perfectly willing to part with the rest of the ingredients.

"Don't worry about it," was what she'd told him. "You'd be amazed at how many vai wish to learn this for any voe they are charmed by."

As it turned out, however, the 'heart-shaped' vegetables weren't really what concerned Link (he had an idea as to what those were. Instead, it was hearing that one of the other components was a voltfruit. His worried reaction started the instant she said the 'volt' part to him. 

Nearly anything related to electricity was cause for alarm for Link. It was something that he always kept in mind in regards to his boyfriend. It wasn't so much that the boyfriend was allergic to voltfruit or anything like that (he wasn't allergic to it, of course). The problem was a little more complicated:

Link's boyfriend was the prince of the Zora. 

...

That night, after returning home to Hateno Village, Link tried as discreetly as he could to make his own batch of Creamy Heart Soup. When he'd realized that the 'heart-shaped' vegetables were in fact meant to be radishes, he wanted to punch himself right in the face.

Instead, he managed to acquire a couple radishes (big ones, even) and get to work. So for a little while, under a clear night sky, Link sat outside in front of his cooking pot. He wanted to get it done as soon as he could; he'd asked Prince Sidon to arrive to his home at a preferred time. 

As he was getting ready to cut up the voltfruit, Link made a silent prayer to Goddess Hylia;

_Please don't let him die because of this._

Later on, while he was cutting up everything else needed to go in, though, Link ended up somehow cutting his finger and drawing blood. He hissed in pain while shaking his hand, before deciding to shove his wounded finger into his mouth and proceeding to suck on it. 

He was so occupied with his task at hand (trying to cut fruit and vegetables with one hand, and administering makeshift first aid on the other), that Link didn't hear the heavy footsteps approaching him from behind. When he did notice, it was by the large red hand that covered both his eyes. 

"You didn't have to go through so much trouble for me, Link." Then came the other large red hand, pulling Link's finger out of his mouth and gently moving his arm back. Link tried not to be too startled by the feeling of another's mouth around his aforementioned finger; he knew who it was even before turning around and looking. 

...

Normally the small pond in front of Link's house wasn't even really an idea for a romantic tryst. There was the risk of being seen, and the pond was never that comfortable to sit in anyway. 

But it was for Sidon. Even if he was much too large to actually fit in it comfortably (his knees remained visible above the water while he sat down). He wasn't complaining, though. 

"It's perfect, my treasure," was what he'd said to reassure Link, while tenderly stroking his cheek. He then readjusted himself to let Link sit in between his legs. Link smiled and blushed, before holding up the finished bowl of creamy heart soup in front of Sidon's face. He was about to pick up the spoon he'd had in it, but Sidon just picked it up himself and threw it off to the side. 

"No need to be so formal," he told him. Sidon then took hold of the soup bowl with one hand and helped himself. As he did, Link watched intently for any signs of adverse reaction. 

When there weren't any, and Sidon in fact looked to enjoy what it was he'd just consumed, he internally breathed a sigh of relief. He then watched as Sidon practically drained nearly the whole thing. All he left were the radishes, which presented a golden opportunity for both of them. 

The two of them picked up one radish each, before offering their own radish to the other. About the only downside was that they both had a difficult time cramming such large vegetables into their mouths. The end result was nothing short of comedic (at least to Link and Sidon, it was).

...

A little while later, underneath the dark and moonless sky (which was instead populated by countless glittering stars), things really escalated. Any proper romantic gestures regarding food were quickly forgotten about, as the loving couple proceeded to let their inhibitions disappear completely. 

Of course, they weren't so out of it that they didn't use the proper preparations; no need to cause terrible damage. 

Link was starting to breathe more heavily, his face flushed red as he positioned himself above the lower of Sidon's two cocks. As he was pressing the head in, he took a deep breath and grit his teeth. To try and get him to relax more, Sidon reached up and rubbed a thumb over one of Link's cheeks. 

"No need to rush things, my treasure," was what he cooed to him. "We have all night." 

With this, Link grinned a little and nodded. He then took it in a little slower, letting out the breath he'd been holding as he felt Sidon's cock continue to breach him. He then felt Sidon wrap his arms around him to gently pull him in closer once Link had bottomed out. 

Now Sidon leaned downwards and pressed his lips against Link's forehead. The sound of Link's moaning and grunting was far sweeter to him than any music. 

"That's it, just like that, my darling pearl." Sidon was lost to his own groaning when Link carefully grasped his other cock along with his own raging erection. To help him, Sidon wrapped one of his own hands around Link's. 

It then became a matter of one following the other.

Sidon quickly batted Link's hand away and gripped their cocks directly, letting both of them fuck up into Sidon's hand. Their combined moans of pleasure intensified. With both his hands free now, Link began pinching and pulling at his nipples. The entire time, he looked right into Sidon's eyes as he did it. 

"Are you close, darling?" Sidon asked in a rough voice. "If you are, let me know."

Link nodded, his panting and gasping now getting even louder. In response to Sidon's question as well, he proceeded to slam down harder on the cock he was currently riding. 

Then Sidon leaned in closer, holding them both in some kind of sitting position now. Pulling Link just a little closer, he crushed their lips together once more. Link's sounds of pleasure were now being felt through his own throat. 

Before much longer, Link threw his head back and cried out loudly, feeling himself spurting cum out onto Sidon's stomach. Sidon didn't last much longer, feeling the sensation of orgasm erupt through both his cocks as well. 

Link hesitated for a few moments, before slowly pulling himself off the cock he'd been sitting on. He then unceremoniously slumped over onto Sidon's chest, letting him hold him and caress his skin. He couldn't help but chuckle when he also felt Sidon burying his face into his hair, nuzzling his scalp. 

Despite how uncomfortable it all was right now, Link found himself now getting sleepy. He ended up falling into a most blissful rest, with Sidon now rocking back and forth. 

He'd have to make some more creamy heart soup for them both later.


End file.
